


You shouldn't have done that (Malum smut)

by Badbutt2k15



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Bad Boy Michael, BoyxBoy, Dom/sub, I hate tagging, M/M, Punishment, Sex, Smut, calum is basically a bad boy as well, jusy sayinh, little bit of kitten callinh, luke and Ashton mentioned, malum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badbutt2k15/pseuds/Badbutt2k15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael pretends to be a bad ass but really he's just a horny boy that needs to be punished<br/>And Calum is there to put him in place.</p><p>Or; Michael hated being ignored</p>
            </blockquote>





	You shouldn't have done that (Malum smut)

"You have been very naughty kitten."

Michael whimpers out, he was getting restless. He was kneeled down on the floor Infront of Calum, but he knew better than moving. A sore ass and a throbbing throat has changed his opinion about misbehaving. 

That doesn't mean that he breaks rules time from time, not on purpose anyway. He just has that cheekiness that gets him in trouble. 

Before he started to date Calum, Mikey was a brat. In the interviews and shows he acted like a bad ass.  
A "punk god" as he called himself back then. He would have been rude to Luke and his attitude was appalling.

That was one of the reasons Calum took interest in Michael. The also fell in love with the boy for his kindness, sarcasm, loving mature.

"Now, let's recap what rules you have broken..." Calum commanded, his leg bouncing up and down. He tried his best to remain calm and not destroy the masterpiece of a boy.

"I broke rule 3: Don't disturb sir when he is busy.  
Rule 8: Don't touch myself.  
And rule 5: ..." His voice faulted "D-don't cum with out sirs permission." 

"Oh honey, you are going to regret everything."

Michael remembers the beginning, when Calum told him his kinky side. The awkward boy nearly fainted when confessing. His dominance has grown over time and now he was the definition of the perfect Dom.

Calum without speaking stood up from the bed and kneeled down in front of the shaking boy.

"You are going to be punished, kitten. What colour are you baby?" His voice softened a little bit as he spoke, showing Michael that he was still the lanky kiwi fruit he met in school, just kinkier.

"Green, sir"

As soon as he said it, Calum stood up and grabbed Mikey hair and pulled his hair, making his head painfully divert to his crutch.

"You are going to worship my dick like your first ever Christmas present, slut"

He held him there for a couple more seconds before pushing him down in his position once again.

Michael's cheeks were on fire and his breath rugged. He was so turned on and dreading it at the same time.

Calum took a butt plug from a draw and walked behind Mikey.  
"Lean against the bed, your face is going to be placed on the bed and not to be raised. Understood?" He whispered in Mikey's ear.

Michael nodded and was about to stand up when he got roughly pushed down again.  
"Understood kitten? Use your words." 

"Yes sir" he quickly said standing up and leaning over the bed. His head hit some pillows and waited patiently for Master to punish him.

"Since your still stretched out from yesterday I won't prep you. You will take it like a whore you are." Calum's voice was muffled a little by the pillow but it still caused shivers down his spine.

"He soon felt a cold object circle his hole. A moan erupted from deep inside, resulting in his head raising from the comfort of his pillow.

The cold sensation stopped and a burning slap was delivered on his ass. Michael actually meowed at the unexpected touch.  
Showing off why he was referred as kitten in the sheets.

"I swear your punishment will get worse."

Michael repetitively apologised as he just wanted the cold plug sensation again.

Suddenly, the butt plug got pushed in all at once, making Michael scream out but his head stayed put.

Calum praised kitten for that And continued to push the plug in and out of his hole.

As the tip hit kitten's most wanted touched pleasure spot his head rolled up and a long moan followed.

Calum tutted under his breath, disappointed in the red head. He stopped every thing and walked away, in silence.

Michael whined for Calum but he ignored.  
He was about to pull the toy out when he heard.

" I dare you to pull it out and you won't walk for days on end. Considering we had a concert tomorrow , that would make it a pain in ass, literally speaking."

Mikey quickly moved his hand away and crawling to his master on his knees as he knew Calum was a sucker for Mikey's total submissive actions.

Calm pulled out a magazine and blocked his sub out.

Mikey was about to cry, due to his horniness and masters ignorance.

"Sir" he called out... And again... And again ... And again, until Calum pulled the news paper down glaring down.

"I'm sorry sir. I apologise."  
Calum snorts At the weak Apoleges and continues reading.

This goes on for another 5 minutes when Calum finished the page and turns to the sulking sub.

"You have till I finish the next page to make me cum if not then I do whatever I want to do with you and I'd you succeed I will fuck you like you love."

"Time starts now..."

 

Okay IM NOT FINIAHED THIS JUST YET. This is my first smut so sorry for the bad bits but I will finish this later.  
If u won't send me a message with ideas for future smut.  
:)

**Author's Note:**

> Bye horny people


End file.
